


Frog Catching

by Mikomi Rae (WinchesterAtHeart)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Heartfelt Adventure [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Isekai, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, The Worlds Have Been Combined, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterAtHeart/pseuds/Mikomi%20Rae
Series: Kingdom Hearts: Heartfelt Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029462





	Frog Catching

Maggie stopped for a moment, panting slightly, wiping her forehead off with her wrist. "And just why are we wandering around in a giant marsh again?"

Rae stopped as well, a hand on her chest, it aching from being worked too long. "The Blue Fairy's supposedly on the other side of this marsh somewhere," she explained, hoping the others were all right.

"Oh right, I keep forgetting. It must be the swamp fumes getting to me."

The next up on Mickey's list had been the Blue Fairy. When Aldrick and Kyle consulted the map, however, it was shown that the area where she dwelled was past a huge marshland. Once they had arrived, the group split up in order to find the end of the marshes, and hopefully continue on.

Rae decided that once the train was fixed, she would never take advantage of having it again. She would even give it a good wax every once in awhile. "Let's take a moment to rest, okay?"

"Fine by me," Maggie agreed, peering round for a place to pop a squat. "...I miss chairs."

"I miss air conditioning."

Both girls giggled, and resigned to sitting on the ground, even though it was squishy and gross and went "squelch" when you pushed it.

They sat for awhile, both too tired for much conversation, until Maggie suddenly flinched and was up on her feet in seconds.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something."

Rae too stood up, taking out her boomerang. "Like what?"

"I dunno. It sounds... really big... Too big to be one of the guys."

The blond listened carefully... Now she heard it, too. _FwapSQUELCH, fwapSQUELCH, fwapSQUELCH..._

Both girls stanced themselves for battle, readying for anything, any kind of monster that might come their way...

Except giant white marshmallow monsters with chameleon tongues, camouflaged (if you wanted to even call it that) in pink and white, and a chef's hat on its head... which is what came out.

"FROGS!!" the creature roared, its humongous pink tongue flapping with the force of the sonic boom that was its voice.

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Rae and Maggie in unison, falling back into the thicket.

Rae sat up as quickly as she could, but already felt like the world was now ending. _That's it,_ she thought, _we're done for! This thing... this... thing... it's gonna... wait... Wait a second... ....................OH MY GOSH!_

The mage clambered to her feet and brushed herself off, noting her boots were already covered in mud. _Ah well._ She turned back toward the monster, asking, "Is your name Quina?"

"I Quina. Quina Quen." 

Maggie pointed at Quina in surprise, suppressing shocked laughter that threatened to bubble up. "From Final Fan-...?" she questioned, the words dying on her lips.

Quina paid her no mind, and was instead bending over, parting the grass with their giant hands. "No frogs today! I so hungry... Could DIE from hunger..."

"HA! Quina Quen, in the flesh!" chirped the raven-haired girl, helping herself up. "This is cool. Didn't think we'd run into THESE kinds of characters."

Rae had to agree; it was VERY cool, even if Quina was... extremely large and scary in their own way.

Suddenly, their names were shouted over the marshes. "RAAAAAAAAAE? MAGGIIIIIIIIE?"

"Over here!" Maggie called, though her gaze did not move from Quina.

Bobbi, Noelle, Jenny, and Kyla made their way through the cattails and swampgrass, all stopping once they spotted the hulking blob of pink and white.

Bobbi kept a hand on her bow, eyes narrowed. "What on earth is that?"

Rae smiled. "That's Quina."

"What the heck's a Quina...?" Bobbi questioned, still eyeing the creature with suspicion, even as Quina wandered a distance away, giving a few more "squelches". Kyla didn't question; she simply took out her sketchbook and started to draw.

"Quina's a Qu."

"A what?"

"It's a race of creatures that are large and white. They love to cook."

That explanation tipped the archer off. Some kind of Final Fantasy character, no doubt.

"Cook what?" asked Noelle, looking horrified as Quina unearthed a frog, shouted "YUM!", opened their humongous gaping mouth, entrapped the frog in their tongue, and swallowed it whole.

"THAT GOOD FROG!" Quina exclaimed, rubbing their stomach, saliva dripping from their tongue onto their apron. "Gold kind. Very rare."

Noelle looked absolutely disgusted, while Jenny looked amused. "That didn't look like cooking to me, unless you want to call it sushi..."

"Ehhh..." Bobbi shook her head. "This is fascinating and all, but aren't we kind of pressed for time? Mickey's in trouble, after all, and we need to find the Blue Fairy."

 _Oh, Mickey..._ Rae remembered, frowning, her hands resting over her heart. Yes, Mickey did need them. Her desire to help far outweighed her desire to further talk with the Qu. "You're right, Bobbi. We should keep looking. Sorry."

Kyla stopped for a moment, realizing their conversation had stopped. "Anou... Where do we start looking for her?"

"Who you look for?" questioned Quina, now standing behind the six girls.

Maggie was the first to answer. "We're looking for the Blue Fairy..."

"Ah! Blue Fairy!" Quina mimicked, smiling. (Or were they? It was hard to tell... Quina seemed to always be smiling. It reminded Rae of the Joker.) "I know where Blue Fairy live. Blue Fairy nice. Dry up water so frogs no can swim away."

"Wait wait wait," the archer said, brow furrowing, "you know where she lives? Can you take us to her?"

"Mmmm..." Quina hummed, thoughtful. They peered down at the ground, still thinking.

And their stomach grumbled.

"Ahhhhh..." the Qu complained, falling to their bottom, getting their pink muumuu drenched with mud. "so hungry..."

"...Is that a yes?" Bobbi asked, peering to Rae and Maggie for confirmation.

"A Qu's sole source of strength is their stomach. I don't think we can get Quina to do anything until... well..." Rae rubbed the back of her neck, feeling foolish for suggesting, "we feed Quina..."

Jenny tried to smile encouragingly, considering the entire group, according to their faces, had just given a mental groan. "That shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean... what does Quina eat?"

"Ladies," Maggie piped, her hands on her hips, "allow me to introduce you all to a little game... One we'll HAVE to play if we want to find this fairy." The alchemist parted the thicket, revealing to the rest of the girls... a nasty... green bog, chock full of gigantic... slimy... bulgy-eyed croaking critters.

"I like to call it... Frog Catching."


End file.
